1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an image information processing system, etc., that provide image information, and more specifically concerns an image information processing system, etc., that handle image information concerning products worn by a customer or other subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advance of information technologies, such as computer devices, networks, etc., business renovations through incorporation of such technologies are being demanded in garment industries, such as apparel makers, high-class boutiques, department stores, clothing stores, etc., as well. In particular, with the activation of electronic commerce via networks, the sales, etc., of garments via networks are being carried out actively.
Furthermore in recent years, with the realization of high-definition digital cameras, it has become possible to obtain high image quality even when image information are output in large formats, such as A4 size, etc. The achievement of high definition is also progressing rapidly in printers, etc., that make use of electrophotographic methods, and it has become possible to output photographic images of high definition, close to that of silver halide photographs, in a simple and yet rapid manner. With such developments in digital imaging arts, the demand for utilizing these digital imaging arts towards fortifying customer services and promoting sales is increasing, for example, in garment industries, etc.
Especially in regard to garment industries, there exists, as a published prior art that makes use of network technologies and digital imaging arts, an art wherein, in a network sales system for selling fashion products via a network, membership information, including personal information, body sizes, and body form images of users, are combined with product images to prepare wearing images that are registered in a database and the registered wearing images are displayed along with product information on user terminals in order to receive orders (see, for example, JP-2002-373266 (pages 7-9, FIG. 1)). There is also disclosed an art, with which information on garments that a user currently owns and the user's own personal information are acquired via a network and garment coordination information are prepared using information on garments, which apparel makers and stores have, to thereby prepare a catalog suited for the wearer (see, for example, JP-2002-169578 (pages 3-4, FIG. 1)). Further more there exists an art, with which an image, for example, of a trial fitting of clothes in a fitting room is taken and the taken image is printed out along with the trial-fitted clothes for visual confirmation of the trial fitting state by the image and facilitation of specification of products in the purchasing process (see, for example, JP-2001-157201 (pages 3-4, FIGS. 3-5)).